iCarly: Satin Lives
by Colebeep
Summary: This is a true story.


iCarly: Satin lives this is the real life story of my ghastly encounter of iCarly 2: iJoin the Click!  
It was a cold October day as I stepped into the best buy that would prove my fateful reckoning. I was looking for a fun party game to play by myself like call of duty advanced warfare power to the players double xp, but insteed of call od duty there was no picture on the front. Thinking this was strange, I brought the box to the cashier and said 'one call of dutyb m'lady." The cashier gave me a dark ominous look and said 'good luck and heavenspeed" I gave the cashier a 50 dollar tip and said keep the change wink When I left EB games to my suped up cutlass supreme I noticed the game cover had changed. Changed to something…. Horrible. It was now iCarly 2: iJoin the Click! Having only seen 326 episodes of the show I dismissed it as a dumb kids show that my little nephew watches, because im a grown up who doesnnt watch kids shows Only this tiem it was nevel on the cover, and his eyes were blood red with hyperrealistic eyelids that were spewing blood out of the game case. I dismissed this as a newfangled "feature" or maybe an "easter" egg. It was probably just a special edition or something (I did pay two hundrede dollars for it after all, but it was cheaper then the direct download) My little cousin Goku999 was at hoem and gave me a poem he wrote in school. Little did he know that the day would become a poem… of death. I threw my little brother aside and said, 'sis, I don't want to read your dumb kids peoms.' When he looked at me, his head exploded in a maelstrom of gushing blood. I dismissed this as just another Helloween prank (did I mention it was Halloween? It was Helloween.d When I popped in the game disc, into my black custom MLG wii console I chowed down on some gamer grub power and popped in the game disc. I soon realized that I wasn;t playing call of ddutey advanced combatman but something much… darker.  
There was a dark ominous introduction and it was just black for 3 hours and 32 minutes. But suddenly icarly showed up on the screene and a knife emerged from her exploding skull. I realized that something was terribly wrong with this game disc, but thought it might just be hackers or some sort of…. Sick…. Joke…. I wish I knew what I know now at the time, because then I would have never sojourned on this dark ominous path. I looked away for six hours in horror, but suddenly a noise appears and I turn and see nevel holding an illuminati knife. So I bototed up and jacked in and started playing the first minigame. It was the game where sam was chopping meat with karate hands on a conveyer belt, but I thought this was strange, because it only has a .015 % randomized chance to appear in the first sequence of minigames in the first webisode, and it was far more likely to show up in webisode 4 or 6. Anyway I was cutting the meet and then suddenly the cpmvery be;t reversed amd on it was sam's very own grotestyl severed head; it was so terrifying that I cried hyper realistic blood from my eyes. Nevel suddenly showed up on screen with dark eyes and and told me to chop the head. So I did. It was so gross that I can't even type it, but trust me it was gross. The nevel said the following "I, Nevel, (REDACTIDED)".  
After I finished that "fun" minigame, I realized that at first I had 999 viewers…. Then I turned around and looked in the mirror, and saw that it said 666 written in iCarly's blood, I know it was icarly's because it was the same blood type as carly's as revealed in episode 342 of season 3. Her blood type was type AB, the universal recerver, which is fitting because this game was Receving all of my fear. After I finished my webisode, I used my cointm that I earned to customize my in game room. The first thing I baought was a goofy looking skeleton with a pink hat on it, It also had a name tag on it. However on the name tag it had my name on it! (I will not put my name in this post because of security reasons!) And on clossest inspection I found out that it was in fact my Skeloton!.  
I turned away for whatmyust habe been 4 hours in ghastly horror before turning and Seeingd asfio something so ghasrtly I could feel my skeleton turning in on itself as if all of the hairs on my arms stood up in the most ghastly of terrors. And then my little nephew said 'you should never have learned about this. Then he turned to the camera with blood red eyes covered in hyperrealistsc blood.

TO BE CONCLUDED 


End file.
